pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Misty's Gyarados (anime)
Misty |ability = Intimidate (Not yet activated) |debut = Cerulean Blues |location = With Misty |episodesuntilevolved = Unknown amount of episodes as a Magikarp. |evolvesin = Prior to Cerulean Blues}} This Gyarados is a / -type Pokémon owned by Misty. Personality In its debut appearance after evolving into a Magikarp, Gyarados was seen as an ill-tempered Pokemon with uncontrollable rage similar to James' Gyarados from the episode, Pokemon Shipwreck!. It was demonstrated when he was out of control, such as scaring Misty's other Water Pokemon beneath the pool, and like Ash's Charizard, he hits Misty several times with Hydro Pump, just like how Charizard hits Ash's face from its Flamethrower, and Misty did her best to tame it despite her fear of it as a child. When Misty risks her life for her Corsola and Gyarados itself from the Invincible Brothers' Tentacruel's attack, Gyarados became concerned by Misty's sacrifice and begins to obey her by breaking the cage and defeating the brothers with its powerful abilities. Gyarados became happy when Misty was safe and finally obeys her when she needs it in battle as seen in A Togepi Mirage! where it was released by Misty to battle Hansen's Shedinja, and to surprise Ash from its appearance, not to mention having learned Flamethrower itself to break through Shedinja's Wonder Guard ability that rendered all attacks but its weaknesses ineffective on it. Biography When Misty first returned to Cerulean City, Gyarados was attacking the trainers who were looking after the Gym for Misty's sisters while they were away. Gyarados was in a such a rage it wouldn't return to its Poké Ball, forcing Misty to lock it in a cage for its safety and others, upsetting it more. During Misty's battle with the Invincible Pokémon Brothers over ownership of the gym, Gyarados watched as the 3v1 battle beginned with each of the brother's possessing their own Tentacruel. Gyarados grew concerned for Misty's Corsola during its battle, but when Misty used her body as a shield to protect Gyarados from the Tentacruel's attack, it broke free of its cage and defeated the brothers and their Pokémon itself with a Hyper Beam and Hydro Pump.PC007: Cerulean Blues In A Togepi Mirage!, Gyarados was released by Misty to battle against Colonel Hansen and his Shedinja to surprise Ash and the group as Togepi who is now evolved into a Togetic protects five of the Togepi from Shedinja's Solar Beam using Safeguard. Gyarados quickly defeats Shedinja by its newly learned Flamethrower as Hansen's left mustache and brow are burned due to its effects and was arrested for treason by Sara's royal parents.AG045: A Togepi Mirage! In the Sun & Moon series, Gyarados was later released by Misty to fight against Ash's Pikachu at the Cerulean City Gym and can mega evolve into Mega Gyarados via Key Stone. SM043 Known moves Voice actor Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese and English) Gallery Misty's Gyarados Hyper Beam.png|Using Hyper Beam Misty Gyarados Protect.png|Using Protect Misty Gyarados Whirlpool.png|Using Whirlpool Misty Gyarados Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower See also Misty's Gyarados (ETP) pl:Gyarados Misty Category:Water-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon Category:Mega anime Pokémon